staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Maja 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Pierwszy krzyk - odc. 22; cykl dokumentalny 05:35 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:40 Tak jak w Unii 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Czerwony traktorek - Zaginięcie psa 22 (Dog gone) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 08:45 Czerwony traktorek - Żegnaj Kolosie 23 (Buy, buy Blue); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 08:55 Sali Mali II - Wiązanie sznurowadeł 25 (All tied up); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 09:05 Domowe przedszkole - Nasza Ziemia; program dla dzieci 09:35 Tom - Tom w Istambule odc. 13 (Tom - Tom in Istambul); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2005) 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 61 (odc. 61); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:55 Mieszkać w Europie - Siena; reportaż 11:15 Broń palna, zarazki i stal - odc. 1 Poza Edenem cz. 2 (Guns, Germs and Steel: ep. 1. Out of Eden); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004) 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3331 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3546); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 12:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3332 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3547); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 12:55 Klan - odc. 1270; telenowela TVP 13:20 Plebania - odc. 881; telenowela TVP 13:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1445; teleturniej muzyczny 14:10 Faceci do wzięcia - Gdzie dziadek?; serial TVP 14:40 Na misyjnym szlaku - Ojciec Szeliga; cykl reportaży 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 15:40 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję?; cykl reportaży 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3333 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3548); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3334 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3549); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1274 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1446; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 885; telenowela TVP 19:00 Domisiowa wieczorynka - O pająku i czarodziejskiej czapce 19:10 Wieczorynka - Jeż Kleofas - odc. 2 - Gangsterzy 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 W krainie dreszczowców - Piekielne tornado (Devil Winds) - txt.str.777 86'; film katastroficzny kraj prod.USA (2003) 22:00 Teraz Polska - koncert galowy 22:55 Misja specjalna; magazyn 23:30 Przekręt - seria II, odc. 3 (9) (Hustle II, ep. 3); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 00:25 Zakład 72' kraj prod.Polska (1990) 01:35 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 02:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:30 Ocean Avenue - odc. 38/130 (Ocean Avenue ep.38); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 06:15 Ocean Avenue - odc. 39/130 (Ocean Avenue ep.39); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Rody szlacheckie na ziemi konińskiej; reportaż 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bibi Blocksberg - odc 11/26 Choroba matematyczna (Bibi Blocksberg ep. Die Mathekrankheit); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 227 Chorobliwy strach; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25,10:38 10:40 Święta wojna - (255) Feminista 11:10 Sąsiedzi - odc. 72 (291) Gwiazda na żywo; serial komediowy TVP 11:35 Magnum - odc. 81/162 Powrót Sherlocka Holmesa (MAGNUM P. I. s. 4 Holmes Is Where the Heart Is); serial kraj prod.USA (1984) 12:25 Przygody Tarzana - odc 34/75 Tarzan i wojownicy karate (Tarzan ep. 205 Karate warriors); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991) 12:50 Oko w oko z grizzly - odc. 1 (Real grizzly); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003) 13:25 Bliskie spotkania - odc. 2 (Up close& dangerous); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 13:55 Europa da się lubić - Guten Tag 14:50 Dr Quinn - seria V, odc. 4/26 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. V ep. 504); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 15:45 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 498; serial TVP 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 16/23 Miłość niejedno ma imię (Jake and the Fatman, s.1 What?s This Thing Called Love?); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1988) 17:30 Zorro - odc. 46/78 (.) - txt.str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (1957) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 15/LIV - txt.str.777; teleturniej 19:40 Starter - magazyn aktualności 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 499; serial TVP 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 257 21:05 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Pogoda; 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Biznes 22:35 Wieczór Filmowy Kocham Kino - wstęp - (Dym) 22:45 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Dym (Smoke) 107'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Japonia (1995) 00:40 Wojna z rakiem (Cancer killers); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003) 01:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program muzyczny 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:50 Sidła miłości - telenowela reż. Uli Edel, USA 1993 07:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:00 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:55 Graczykowie - serial komediowy reż. Ryszard Zatorski, Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2000 09:25 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:00 Sekret Laury - telenowela reż. Federico Palazzo , Gabriel de Ciancio, Argentyna 2004 11:00 Metamorfozy - reality show 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1987 15:15 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:15 Prognoza pogody 16:25 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Nikomu ani słowa - thriller reż. Gary Fleder, wyk. Michael Douglas, Sean Bean, Skye McCole Bartusiak, Brittany Murphy USA 2001 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:30 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy USA 2005 00:30 Nasze dzieci - talk-show 01:30 Magazyn sportowy 03:30 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 04:30 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:50 Telesklep 06:40 Katastrofy w przestworzach - serial fabularno-dokumentalny odc. 4 Kanada 2003 07:35 Usterka: Elektryka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:05 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:05 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 814 Polska 2003 13:20 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:00 Katastrofy w przestworzach - serial fabularno-dokumentalny odc. 5 Kanada 2003 15:00 Prawo pożądania - telenowela odc. 70/143 reż. David Posada, USA/Kolumbia/Meksyk 2005 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 815 Polska 2003 21:30 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 53 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 22:30 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23:15 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 00:30 Bez skazy - serial obyczajowy odc. 12/15 reż. Jamie Babbit, Scott Brazil, Elodie Keene, Nelson McCormick, Ryan Murphy, Michael, USA 2003 01:30 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:30 Telesklep 02:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03:10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:26 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:08 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:38 Pogoda; STEREO 22:41 16/16 - Babybiznes; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:52 Pogoda; STEREO 23:59 Prawdziwa legenda Wieży Eiffla - część I (ep. 1) kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:48 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:02 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:31 Kurier; STEREO 01:51 Pogoda; STEREO 01:54 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:06 Prawdziwa legenda Wieży Eiffla - część I (ep. 1) kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:53 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Poznań 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 Teleskop - flesz 07:50 Sport - Wielkopolska 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:26 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Leksykon TV Poznań 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:08 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Teleskop 17:00 Alfabet wielkopolski 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Teleskop 18:18 Pogoda 18:20 Wiadomości sportowe - Wielkopolska 18:25 Wydarzenia i opinie 18:50 Okno na Wielkopolskę 19:00 Reportaż kulturalny 19:15 Teleskop 19:30 Ewa i jej goście 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Teleskop 22:10 Wiadomości sportowe - Wielkopolska 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:38 Pogoda; STEREO 22:41 16/16 - Babybiznes; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:52 Pogoda; STEREO 23:59 Prawdziwa legenda Wieży Eiffla - część I (ep. 1) kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:48 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:02 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:31 Kurier; STEREO 01:51 Pogoda; STEREO 01:54 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:06 Prawdziwa legenda Wieży Eiffla - część I (ep. 1) kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:53 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Kraków 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 Kronika 07:55 Pogoda w regionie 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:26 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Kalejdoskop regionalny 08:50 Co warto wiedzieć 08:55 Pogoda w regionie 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:08 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Pogoda w regionie 16:50 Od Okołu do Nowego Miasta 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Tematy dnia 18:25 Co warto wiedzieć 18:30 Okiem kamery 18:40 Bez krawata - Krakowski Salon Polityczny 19:10 Czas reporterów 19:30 Rola 19:45 Co warto wiedzieć 19:50 Kalejdoskop regionalny 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Pogoda w regionie 22:00 Okiem kamery 22:10 Co warto wiedzieć 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:38 Pogoda; STEREO 22:41 16/16 - Babybiznes; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:52 Pogoda; STEREO 23:59 Prawdziwa legenda Wieży Eiffla - część I (ep. 1) kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:48 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:02 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:31 Kurier; STEREO 01:51 Pogoda; STEREO 01:54 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:06 Prawdziwa legenda Wieży Eiffla - część I (ep. 1) kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:53 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Warszawa 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:26 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO 08:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:08 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:51 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:14 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO 18:43 Po twojej stronie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:09 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:43 Studio reportażu - DLACZEGO JA; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:58 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:06 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:38 Pogoda; STEREO 22:41 16/16 - Babybiznes; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:52 Pogoda; STEREO 23:59 Prawdziwa legenda Wieży Eiffla - część I (ep. 1) kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:48 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:02 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:31 Kurier; STEREO 01:51 Pogoda; STEREO 01:54 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:06 Prawdziwa legenda Wieży Eiffla - część I (ep. 1) kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:54 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Układamy wiersze; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Rody szlacheckie na ziemi konińskiej; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 "Kryształ TV Polonia" - Relacja z uroczystości przyznania Nagrody Rady Programowej TV Polonia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Salon kresowy - Przeprosiny Lwowa; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Rodzina jak z nut - odc. 5; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Uciekinier; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 689; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1218; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Astrofizyka bez granic; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Warto kochać - odc. 12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Sportowy tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Mój Tata Maciek; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.24; program muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 Domisie - Układamy wiersze; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Flebologia XXI wieku. Leczenie żył.; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Zwierzowiec - Dzik odc. 24; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Rody szlacheckie na ziemi konińskiej; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Wzmacniacz - magazyn muzyczny (4); program muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Dzika Polska - Drugie życie drzewa; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Zbliżenia; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Polska z bocznej drogi - Dziurka w dziurce; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 689; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 5 Rajd; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1218; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 W stronę świata - odc. 12 Jerzy Zadęcki; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Warto rozmawiać - Upaństwowiona skleroza; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Teraz Polska - koncert galowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - I tylko księżyc; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:45 Sport Telegram 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Soplicowa (14); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Zbliżenia; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 689; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 5 Rajd; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc. 1218; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 W stronę świata - odc. 12 Jerzy Zadęcki; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Warto rozmawiać - Upaństwowiona skleroza; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Teraz Polska - koncert galowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Wybrałem więzienie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Wzmacniacz - magazyn muzyczny (4); program muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Wszystkie zwierzeta pana Władysława; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Ame Agaru (Ame Agaru) 87'; dramat kraj prod.Japonia (1999); reż.:Takashi Koizumi; wyk.:Akira Terao, Yoshiko Miyazaki, Shiro Mifune, Mieko Horada, Fumi Dan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Teatr formatu pocztówki - telewizyjne początki Konrada Swinarskiego; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Jarocin po latach - Wilki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Telekino - Jak zdobyć pieniądze, kobietę i sławę; film fabularny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Muzyka jazzowa - Jane Monheit (Jane Monheit); koncert kraj prod.Kanada (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Kino krótkich filmów - Zbrodnia i kara; film animowany; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Bracia Karamazow cz. 1 (Bratja Karamazow cz. 1) 77'; dramat kraj prod.ZSRR (1969); reż.:Iwan Pyriew; wyk.:Michił Ulianow, Lionella Pyriewa, Kirył Ławrow, Andriej Miagkow, Walentin Nikulin, Mark Prudkin; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Trójka do wzięcia; film fabularny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Muzyka XX wieku - Karol Szymanowski III Symfonia "Pieśń o nocy" op. 27; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Kino krótkich filmów - Portret własny; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Requiem d - moll lacrimosa; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Taniec trzcin; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Sposób na Alcybiadesa - odc. 1; serial TVP; reż.:Waldemar Szarek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Teatr Telewizji - Przygoda pana Trapsa; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Konrad Swinarski; wyk.:Stanisław Zaczyk, Władysław Krasnowiecki, Jan Świderski, Aleksander Bardini, Saturnin Butkiewicz, Zofia Małynicz, Józef Nowak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Sceny ze sceny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Play Your Own Thing - Historia jazzu w Europie (Play Your Own Thing); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Strefa - Sztuka Mediów odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Strefa - Taper 2; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Wałkonie (The Vitelloni) 103'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1953); reż.:Federico Fellini; wyk.:Leopoldo Trieste, Franco Interlenghi, Riccardo Fellini, Alberto Sordi, Franco Fabrizi, Eleonora Ruffo; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Przeboje młodzieżowe cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 14:30 Spadł, umarł, utonął; program dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Morawski, Krzysztof Krauze; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Siła bezsilnych - Zabić studenta; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Z archiwum IPN - Partyzanckie dzieci; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Kontrowersje - Spór o Stanisława Augusta; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Czerwone Maki; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Dzieje Polaków - Krzywousty i jego synowie; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Zakręty dziejów - Krzyżacy 83'; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05.45 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.05 FIFA Futbol Mundial- magazyn 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (305) - serial animowany 09.00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! (7) - serial obyczajowy 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem (186) - telenowela 11.05 Łowcy skarbów (53) - serial przygodowy 12.05 Lingo - teleturniej 13.05 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 13.40 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Król szamanów (23) - serial animowany 15.50 Łowcy skarbów (54) - serial przygodowy 16.50 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! (8) - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (187) - telenowela 20.00 Komisarz Rex (28) - serial kryminalny 21.05 Kamieńska (12) - serial sensacyjny 22.05 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy 22.45 Czułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.15 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.45 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 00.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.25 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.25 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 02.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 03.10 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 03.55 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 06:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Na ratunek Nowemu Orleanowi - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pojazdy desantowe - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Tunele/Herbata/Rowery górskie - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kombajny/Łodzie ratunkowe/Czekolada - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt alumatub - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchająca toaleta - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Fani czterech kółek: Toyota MR2 - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Fani czterech kółek: Toyota MR2 - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Na ratunek Nowemu Orleanowi - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pojazdy desantowe - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Tunele/Herbata/Rowery górskie - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kombajny/Łodzie ratunkowe/Czekolada - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 37 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 58 16:00 Superjazda: Kapsuła czasu - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt alumatub - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna dla fana - Jeff Clegg - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Telefon komórkowy niszczy stację benzynową - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 38 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 59 21:00 Niezwykłe opowieści medyczne: Wbrew wszystkim i wszystkiemu - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły światem: Zabójca z Green River - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:30 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Lodołamacz/Pieniądze/Kręgielnie - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Ciężarówki kopalniane/IKEA/Kontrola ruchu lotniczego - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Amerykańskie metro - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Z wielkim hukiem - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Telefon komórkowy niszczy stację benzynową - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Peugeot 205 - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: Peugeot 205 - serial dokumentalny TVN Turbo 06:00 Toolbox - magazyn 06:30 Wędkarstwo - Męskie hobby - magazyn 07:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 07:30 Telesklep - magazyn 08:00 Operacja Tuning - program motoryzacyjny 08:30 Szybcy i Stylowi - program motoryzacyjny 09:00 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy - program rozrywkowy 09:30 Domowi Konstruktorzy - program rozrywkowy 10:00 Złota Rączka - program rozrywkowy 10:30 Gadżet 2 - Laboratorium - magazyn 11:00 Jazda Próbna - magazyn 12:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 12:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn 13:00 Siła Ognia - magazyn 13:30 Sparing - program motoryzacyjny 14:00 Złota Rączka - program rozrywkowy 14:30 Szkoła Szybkiej Jazdy - program motoryzacyjny 15:00 Zakup Kontrolowany 3 - program motoryzacyjny 16:00 Katastrofy Lotnicze - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 17:00 Grand Prix na torze - program motoryzacyjny 17:30 Raport Turbo - magazyn 17:45 Zakup Kontrolowany 3 - program motoryzacyjny 18:45 Operacja Tuning - program motoryzacyjny 19:15 Jazda z Dodą - program motoryzacyjny 19:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn 20:00 Jazda Próbna - magazyn 21:00 Raport Turbo - magazyn 21:15 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:45 Katastrofy Lotnicze - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 22:15 Gadżet 2 - Laboratorium - magazyn 22:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn 23:00 Wędkarstwo - Męskie hobby - magazyn 23:30 Automaniak Max - program motoryzacyjny 00:30 Turbo granie - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 03:00 Sparing - program motoryzacyjny 03:30 Automaniak Max - program motoryzacyjny 04:30 Grand Prix na torze - program motoryzacyjny Polsat Sport 07:00 Liga portugalska: Maritimo - Boavista Porto - relacja 09:10 Gol - magazyn 10:50 Finał Pucharu Anglii: Chelsea Londyn - Manchaster United - relacja 13:00 Żużel: Elite League: Coventry - Swindon - relacja 15:00 Liga włoska: Torino - Livorno - relacja 16:50 Polska Liga Koszykówki: Anwil – ASCO Śląsk - relacja na żywo 19:10 Billard: Hestia Cup z Sopotu - relacja na żywo 22:00 Liga hiszpańska: Atletico Madryt - FC Barcelona - skrót 22:30 Puncher - magazyn boksu zawodowego 23:10 Gala Boksu Zawodowego: Jermain Taylor - Cory Spinks - relacja Eurosport 08:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn 09:00 Tenis: Droga do Roland Garros - relacja 09:15 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA; Finał: Espanyol Barcelona (Hiszpania) - Sevilla (Hiszpania) - relacja 10:15 Piłka nożna: Eurogole - magazyn 11:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów; Drugi półfinał: Liverpool (Anglia) - Chelsea (Anglia) - relacja 12:00 Watts - magazyn 12:15 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów; Drugi półfinał: AC Milan (Włochy) - Manchester United (Anglia) - relacja 14:00 Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia; Etap 9 - relacja 15:00 Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia; Etap 10 - relacja na żywo 17:30 Tenis: Franch Open Paryż Francja - relacja 18:30 Żużel: Grand Prix Wrocław Polska - relacja 19:30 Piłka nożna: Eurogole - magazyn 20:15 Boks: Turniej międzynarodowy Nowy Jork Stany Zjednoczone; Walka w wadze ciężkiej (do 91kg): S. Ibrag - relacja 21:00 Boks: Walka o tytuł mistrzowski wersji WBA Stuttgart Niemcy; Walka w wadze ciężkiej (do 91kg): N. Wa - relacja 23:00 FIA WTCC - magazyn 23:30 Rajdy samochodowe: Rajd Włoch - podsumowanie 00:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn Canal + Sport 07:00 Gol+gol - magazyn lig europejskich 08:00 Klub kibica: Wisła Kraków - Groclin - piłka nożna 09:50 Klub kibica: Arka - Górnik Zabrze - piłka nożna 11:40 Klub kibica: Wisła Płock - ŁKS - piłka nożna 13:30 Gol+gol - magazyn lig europejskich 14:30 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne - program rozrywkowy 14:40 Nie Przegap - magazyn informacyjny 14:50 Klub kibica: Pogoń - Cracovia - piłka nożna 16:40 Klub kibica: Widzew - Odra - piłka nożna 18:35 Liga + - magazyn 18:45 Wstęp do meczu - piłka nożna 19:00 Orange Ekstraklasa: BOT Bełchatów - Wisła Kraków - piłka nożna 21:15 Liga+ - magazyn 00:00 Wstęp do meczu - piłka nożna 00:15 Orange Ekstraklasa: Zagłębie - Widzew - piłka nożna 02:25 Wstęp do meczu - piłka nożna 02:40 Orange Ekstraklasa: BOT Bełchatów - Wisła Kraków - piłka nożna Ale Kino! 08:00 Hathi - dramat obyczajowy reż. Philippe Gautier, wyk. Kawadi Makbul, Noorullah, Begum Jamila, Sabu Saab Kanada 1998 09:45 Wożąc panią Daisy - komediodramat reż. Bruce Beresford, wyk. Jessica Tandy, Morgan Freeman, Dan Aykroyd, Patti LuPone USA 1989 11:30 Grzech Antoniego Grudy - film obyczajowy reż. Jerzy Sztwiertnia, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Elżbieta Kępińska, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz Polska 1975 12:55 Historia kina amerykańskiego według Martina Scorsese - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 reż. Martin Scorsese, Michael Henry Wilson, wyk. USA/Wlk. Brytania 1995 15:00 Na tym świecie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Winterbottom, wyk. Jamal Udin Torabi, Enayatullah, Hiddayatullah, Jamau Wlk. Brytania 2002 16:35 Ed i jego zmarła matka - czarna komedia reż. Jonathan Wacks, wyk. Steve Buscemi, Miriam Margolyes, Jon Gries, John Glover Hongkong 1992 18:15 W starym dworku czyli niepodległość trójkątów - film psychologiczny reż. Andrzej Kotkowski, wyk. Gustaw Holoubek, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Jerzy Bończak, Grażyna Szapołowska Polska 1984 20:00 Wirus - horror SF reż. John Bruno, wyk. Jamie Lee Curtis, Joanna Pacuła, William Baldwin, Donald Sutherland USA/ Francja/ Wlk. Brytania/ Japonia/ Niemcy 1999 21:45 Król tańczy - dramat kostiumowy reż. Gerard Corbiau, wyk. Benoit Magimel, Boris Terral, Tcheky Karyo, Colette Emmanuelle Belgia/ Francja 2000 23:45 ale krótkie! Eksperymenty - filmy krótkometrażowe 00:25 ostatni seans Nicponie - dramat sensacyjny reż. Jie Han, wyk. Bai Paijiang, Guo Qiang, Hou Jing, Zhang Xingxing Chiny 2006 02:05 Z moich ust - thriller reż. Jacques Audiard, wyk. Vincent Cassel, Emmanuelle Devos, Olivier Gourmet, Olivier Perrier Francja 2001 Canal + 07:05 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:15 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:30 Simpsonowie III - serial animowany odc. 21 USA 1989 08:00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 08:30 Detektyw Monk V - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2005 09:15 Ikonoklaści - Grazer i Redstone - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/8 USA 2005 10:05 Jak w niebie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Kay Pollak, wyk. Michael Nyqvist, Lennart Jähkel, Frida Hallgren, Ingela Olsson Szwecja 2004 12:20 Siła i honor - dramat obyczajowy reż. George Tillman jr, wyk. Robert De Niro, Cuba Gooding jr, Charlize Theron, Aunjanue Ellis, Hal Holbrook, Michael Rapaport, Powers Boothe USA 2000 14:35 Perła w koronie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Łucja Kowolik, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Jan Englert, Franciszek Pieczka Polska 1972 16:35 Ostatni zjazd - thriller reż. John Fawcett, wyk. Kathleen Robertson, Andrea Roth, Linden Ashby, Noah Bernett Kanada 2006 18:15 Niania - film familijny reż. Kirk Jones, wyk. Emma Thompson, Colin Firth, Kelly Macdonald, Thomas Sangster USA/Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie III - serial animowany odc. 22 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Rodzinny dom wariatów - komediodramat reż. Thomas Bezucha, wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Dermot Mulroney, Diane Keaton, Claire Danes Wlk. Brytania 2004 23:00 Premiera Czas, który pozostał - dramat obyczajowy reż. François Ozon, wyk. Melvil Poupaud, Jeanne Moreau, Valeria Bruni Tedeschi, Daniel Duval Francja 2005 00:25 Godzina szczytu - dramat psychologiczny reż. Jerzy Stefan Stawiński, wyk. Leszek Herdegen, Maria Chwalibóg, Barbara Wrzesińska, Krzysztof Kowalewski Polska 1973 01:55 Ty i ja, i wszyscy, których znamy - film obyczajowy reż. Miranda July, wyk. Brad William Henke, John Hawkes, Miranda July, Miles Thompson Kanada 2004 03:25 Droga do Guantanamo - dramat polityczny reż. Michael Winterbottom, Mat Whitecross, wyk. Riz Ahmed, Farhad Harun, Waqar Saddiqui, Afran Usman Wlk. Brytania 2006 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Poznań z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku